


The Fault in Our Logic

by Elizabeth_Firebreath



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Firebreath/pseuds/Elizabeth_Firebreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Austria are deeply affected while watching the Fault in Our Stars. Hungary is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Logic

At least Austria was trying to hide his tears.

Prussia on the other hand was full out hysterical. His head was in his boyfriend’s lap as snot and tears ran down his face. His eyes were screwed shut to block out the view of the screen.

“Are you guys really watching the Fault in Our Stars?” Hungary asked.

"It's very sad.” Austria informed her.

“IT’S NOT FAIR!!” Prussia screamed at the heavens “AUGUSTUS WATERS WAS A BEAUTIFUL PERSON! YOU CAN”T JUST KILL HIM LIKE THAT!!”

“Augustus Waters isn’t real.” Hungary deadpanned.

“SHUT UP!”

“You’re not helping” Austria told her.


End file.
